chronicles_of_the_first_flamefandomcom-20200214-history
Light Sphere
The light sphere is of of the nine elemental spheres available to magicians within Thaelis-y'aada. 'Overview of the Light Sphere' Light-based attacks which inflict radiant damage. 'Light Sphere Magics' Level 0 (1 Point) 'Glare of the Sun' When you cast this ritual your eyes blaze white with the power of the sun. This allows you to add your Piety score to your next Intimidate roll made against a demon or aberration. This roll is made as part of the casting of this ritual. It does not require an additional action. If you succeed on this Intimidate roll against a subject which falls into one of the previously mentioned categories they flee from you. For each Boost you gain they take 1 point of damage.' ' Level 1 (1 Point) 'Rebuke the Sinful' Medium range, single target, successes x2 radiant damage.' ' Level 2 ( 2 Points) Divine Insight Level 3 (3 Points) 'The Sun’s Love' As you speak white-yellow words appear out of your mouth blazing themselves into the air around you. These words give strength and support to those you favour, granting a number of subjects no greater than your Sanity score a bonus to Defence and Attack Rolls equal to your Level/10 (rounded down) until your next turn. This ritual also removes any fear effect from the selected individuals. Level 4 (4 Points) Righteous Aura Level 5 (5 Points) 'Light Weaver' You can construct items of pure light. The FT sets a difficulty against which you roll your skill in Weaver (Sewing). You may decide to make your creations permanent by refusing to regain the Zeal spent on this ritual. These items function exactly as their matter equivalents would. You are limited to items the size of a two-handed sword. You can also attempt to blind an opponent with this ritual, the Resistance Roll is Conditioning (Life Force) against your Caster Check. If you attempt to bind a subject with this ritual the resistance roll is Sleight of Hand (Escape Artist) against your Weaving (Net Making). If you create a weapon with this ritual, it can be any sort of weapon you desire but the damage it deals is equal to your Status. The weapon is treated as if it were Gold; it can also strike ghosts and spirits. This ritual requires some form of sunlight to use; however, even an item that sheds the light of a bound light spirit is sufficient.' ' Level 6 (6 Points) Sunlight Spear medium range, single target, successes x3 radiant damage. Level 7 (7 Points) 'Speed of Light' When you cast this ritual you are able to fly, run or swim up to 100 times your normal speed. It should be noted that this ritual only increases your speed it does not grant you additional movement types. For example, if you do not have flying, this ritual does not let you fly.' ' Level 8 (8 Points) 'Light Tapestry' As Light Weaver; however, the item’s maximum size is that of a large building. You can also attempt to blind up to 20 opponents with this ritual. Level 9 (9 Points) Wrath of the Gods Area of effect, medium range, successes x3 radiant damage. Level 10 (10 Points) 'Body of the Sun' You glow as if you were the sun, all living creatures in your presence are healed completely each round of HG, Disease, Life Force, and Fear, while all creatures Hypersensitive to Light suffer the maximum penalty of their condition without any form of Resistance Roll. Such is your awesome glory that all creatures of darkness flee from you without any form of Resistance Roll. Your touch destroys any creature of darkness.